I Missed You
by NextTimeI'llBeStronger
Summary: Jared and I were hardly ever alone now, and I'm not sure why. Well that was lie, I knew why, because we'd become strangers.His lips crashed to mine so suddenly I didn't know what to do, I felt like maybe I should back up but it felt so good. I sighed, nothing ever felt as good as Jared's lips against mine. By Caitie


I walked alone through the dark winding pathways, my hand skimming across the rough stone of the walls. The air was steadily becoming cooler as I made my way to the entrance. It was late, everyone was asleep, well mostly everyone. I could see moonlight up ahead and smiled as I stepped out into the open space. A light breeze blew my brown hair back and I closed my eyes reveling in it.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I turned around. It was I Jared, he smiled as he walked up to me. "I see you had the same idea as me," I said after he stopped in front of me. Jared leaned down and kissed my forehead before snaking his arm around my shoulders. We started walking towards the edge and sat down, our feet dangling over the edge.

It had been over a month since I woke up, since I was no longer a prisoner in my own head. I smiled, admittedly I missed having Wanda in my head, I was so lonely now.

Jared's arm around me tightened, holding me closer to his side. Jared and I were hardly ever alone now, and I'm not sure why. Well that was lie, I knew why, because we'd become strangers. I sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Jared asked, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Nothing," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. I missed him I realized, I missed everything about him.

Jared laughed. "I think I know you well enough to tell when you're lost in your thoughts, Mel."

"Why don't we do this more often?" I asked, turning to look at him. His arm slipped from my shoulders. "Why don't you hold me, kiss me, and make love to me anymore?" The line of Jared's mouth tightened. "Don't you still love me?"

"Of course I love you!" Jared exclaimed, his eyes wide. "How could you think that?"

"I don't know, it's just, ever since I've been back…" I let the thought hang in the air.

Jared shook his head. His lips crashed to mine so suddenly I didn't know what to do, I felt like maybe I should back up but it felt so good. His hand came up behind my head and held me there, keeping me from escaping. I sighed, nothing ever felt as good as Jared's lips against mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer. He smiled against my lips as we fell back. I groaned as my back hit the rocky ground.

Jared pulled his lips away from mine and leaned on his elbows above me. "We should go inside," he said in between breaths. "Jamie's asleep, let's go to your room." Jared started to sit up.

I grabbed the collar of his coat, bringing his lips back down to mine. "Wanda's asleep in our room," I said after the kiss.

Jared's brow furrowed. "She's not with Ian?" I shook my head. He seemed to be thinking about something, I rose my eyebrows up at him. "Sorry," he whispered. He leaned down, his lips attacking mine.

My hands traveled down to his shoulders, dipping under his leather jacket and pushing it down his arms until he was free of it. He tossed it to the side, dust rising into the air when it landed. I felt his hands on my waist, the fabric of my sweatshirt being bunched into his fists. His lips left mine and he sat up, pulling my sweatshirt and t-shirt up together. He pulled it over my head and as soon as it was gone my lips found his again.

I felt cool air on my thighs and felt Jared push my jeans down my legs, I didn't even notice him unbuckle them. He sat up and rolled to the side so he could tug my jeans down the rest of the way and pull off my sneakers. I rose to my knees in front of Jared and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up and off before reconnecting our lips. My hands traveled down his chest, feeling the familiar ridges of his abdomen. My fingers hit the waistband of his pants and without hesitation pulled off is belt and pushed his jeans down.

Jared's hands rested on my shoulders and pushed me back. His body covered mine and I shivered. His hands traveled across my body, his fingers leaving a trail of flames across my skin. I arched my back, pressing my chest against his as his hands fumbled with clasp of my bra. It popped open and he tore the flimsy piece of fabric away from my chest. His fingers lightly skimmed the sides of my breasts before dropping to my hips, peeling my panties away.

Jared sat up and tossed my panties to the side before pushing his own underwear down and discarding them. He covered my body with his again, his lips came to mine and he kissed me so gently I wanted to protest. I widened my legs and he situated himself between them. I felt him hesitate, the tip of him just barely touching me. I deepened the kiss, my hands rested on his hips and I pushed him closer to me.

Suddenly he was inside of me and we both moaned. It had been a while since we'd been together and I knew we wouldn't last long. He moved inside of me gradually becoming faster and faster until it was impossible to continue kissing. His head dropped and he rested his forehead on my shoulder, I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

I could feel my climax already, the already tight feeling in my abdomen becoming tighter. I quiet literally saw stars as my climax hit, my back arched and my breasts rubbed against his smooth chest. I fell onto the ground right as Jared's started. He pushed into me a few more times before collapsing onto me.

After a few seconds he started to roll of me. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed him against me, not wanting to let him go. I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed and smiled.

"Am I crushing you?" he whispered.

"No," I said quietly, running a hand through this curly sandy colored hair.

"I think I am." He rolled off of me, folding me into his arms, my head tucking under his chin.

I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have him hold me. It was moments like these that I loved most, just being held in his strong arms. "I missed you," I whispered, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath.

His arms tightened around me. "I missed you too."


End file.
